Seribu Burung Kertas, Sejuta Harapan Mimpi
by chocoswift
Summary: persembahan buat ulangtahun Korokocchi-ssu *peluk* Akashi yang sudah memulai perusahaan saham terbesar...melupakan kekasihnya dan memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. lantas, Akashi mendapat sebuah surat lama dari kekasihnya...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seribu Burung Kertas, Sejuta Harapan Mimpi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Angst**

 **Oneshot!**

 **Warning: banyak efek samping setelah membaca ini**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi, ada surat untukmu," ucap sahabat sang _Emperor_ , Midorima Shintarou. Akashi yang daritadi sibuk dengan berkas berkas yang harus dikerjakan menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Apa ini, Shintarou?"

"Tadi kan sudah ku bilang kalau itu adalah surat-nanodayo dan ada kiriman paket," ucap Modorima lalu meletakkan paket berbentuk kubus simetris dengan bungkusan kado berwarna merah darah. Persis seperti warna rambut Akashi seorang.

Midorima memberikan surat lalu diterima Akashi. Surat yang dilapisi amplop berwarna putih bersih. Akashi berusaha melihat lihat tanda pengirimnya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya amplop putih kosong yang melapisi kertas di dalamnya.

Karena penasaran, Akashi membuka kertas amplop dengan cara merobeknya dari atas. Aroma yang familiar terendus oleh penciuman Akashi. Dia bertanya tanya apakah dia pernah mencium bau ini.

Didalam amplop, terdapat bunga berwarna merah kering dan setengah layu. Didalamnya juga tedapat kertas lusuh yang berwarna kekuningan bagai dihisap oleh waktu. Akashi meraba kertas itu…..kering juga. Dengan hati hati dia mengeluarkan isi amplop, bersama bunga yang menempel di kertas lusuh tersebut. Perlahan Akashi membuka surat yang terlipat tersebut. Surat terbuka dan memamerkan deretan deretan huruf dengan gaya bahasa dan tulisan yang Akashi sangat kenal. Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Dear Akashi Seijuurou,**

 **Senin, 25 Januari 2016**

 **Doumo Sei-kun, apa kabarmu? Baik baik saja kah? Aku yakin bahwa kau disana baik baik saja. Jika kau bertanya padaku ya…mungkin kau akan mendapatiku berkata bahwa aku baik baik saja. Tetapi, seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa penyakitku semakin parah. Dokter berkata bahwa penyakit ini sudah mengerogoti hampir seluruh tubuhku. Aku bertanya tanya pada diriku sendiri apakah aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi? Aku sangat berharap aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.**

 **Hari ini dokter memberiku obat pereda rasa sakit karena tadi pagi kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahan, Sei-kun. Mungkin karena semalam aku mengonsumsi banyak sekali obat tidur. Hah~ ini memang salahku. Tadi siang juga aku memakan obat penambah darah dan Kise-kun membeli beberapa kantung darah untuk di infus ke diriku.**

 **ada kejadian aneh di tempat kerjaku. Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun berusaha menggantikan tugasku. Aku tertawa hambar melihat mereka bertengkar seperti itu. perasaan campur aduk yang dikocok dalam dadaku. Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Oh ya! Aku juga melihat kau di televisi! Kau disebutkan pemegang saham terbesar di Jepang! Aku sangat bangga,Sei-kun! Tetapi aku juga merasa sedih.**

 **Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu di Teiko. Kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku didalam keterpurukan. Kau membuatku masuk ke string pertama. Aku sangat senang. Dan disaat itulah aku jatuh hati kepadamu. Saat ini aku ingin melihatmu. Tetapi apa dayaku? Aku hanyalah seorang novelist yang kurang terkenal dan kau pengusaha saham termuda yang mencapai sukses besar dan bahkan sudah menyebar ke Amerika. Aku juga sudah berhenti bermain basket.**

 **Haha.. mungkin aku sudahi tulisan hari ini. Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur. Maaf bila aku cerewet haha… Oyasumi~**

* * *

Akashi memegang surat itu dengan tangan gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ruangan ber-AC seakan terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Matanya menatap ke kertas lusuh itu. sekuat tenaga dia memasukkan kembali air yang kini menggenang di kedua mata hetero miliknya. Akashi ingin sekali merobek kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

* * *

 **Selasa, 26 Januari 2016**

 **Hari ini aku tidak merasakan apa apa. Hanya saja kepala sedikit pusing saat berusaha mendudukan badanku di ranjang. Saat aku menapaki lantai, kaki ku terasa hambar dan kebas. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba tiba kakiku menjadi tidak merasakan apa apa. Kise-kun sudah menyambutku saat aku keluar dari kamar. Dia membuatkan aku bubur. Bahkan bubur pun terasa hambar. Padahal sudah berkali kali aku menambahkan kecap asin sampai Kise-kun memarahiku gara gara memasukkan benda asin itu ke dalam buburku. Haha…miris sekali ya, Sei-kun.**

 **Hari ini adalah hari kematian ibu. Aku naik bus bermaksud ingin mengunjungi ibuku di pemakaman. Pemakaman sangat kosong. Aku berjalan menuju batu nisan ibu. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu disana membawa bunga untuk ibu tetapi yang kudapat hanyalah kekosongan dan bunga layu yang ku letakkan di akhir bulan Desember. Aku menceritakan semua tentang kau. Bagaimana kau berdiri di balik layar kaca dan berpidato di depan para senior senior dan bagaimana kau sangat sukses. Aku sangat bangga lho~. Aku mengoceh sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tak tahu mengapa air ini keluar. Padahal aku sudah mengelapnya berkali kali.**

 **Setelah cukup lama aku mengoceh sendirian, aku mengusap batu nisan ibu dan berpamitan. Aku juga dengar bahwa dia menitip salam kepadamu. Aku sangat senang bisa memiliki pacar sepertimu.**

 **Saat aku tiba di rumah, hidungku kembali mengeluarkan darah. Aku berlari ke arah dapur untuk mencuci hidungku yang berdarah hebat. Setelah aku meredakan hidungku yang berdarah, aku memasak sayuran kerena beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku akan fix menjaga kondisi tubuhku. Aku memasak kimchi, ramen vegetarian dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa sengaja aku membuatkan 2 porsi. 1 untukku sendiri dan satu lagi untuk mu hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindu.**

 **Aku berbicara sendiri seperti saat kau ada di depanku. Bayangan wajahmu muncul di depanku. Kita makan bersama dan aku sangat merindukan saat saat itu lagi. Aku tertawa sendirian tetapi aku merasa seperti ada kau yang menemaniku di rumah yang terasa sepi ini. Aku sangat berharap kau ada disini. Haha… Aku memang bodoh ya.**

 **Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun.**

 **...**

 **Rabu, 27 Januari 2016**

 **Hari ini Aomine-kun mampir ke rumahku. Seperti biasa dia selalu membaca majalah porno yang katanya limited edition Mai-chan itu. Dia memang tidak berubah ya hahaha. Pagi ini aku merasa lebih sehat. Aku bersama Aomine-kun jogging di taman. Aku melihat usaha Aomine-kun yang dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat para pasangan yang bermesraan. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti dia.**

 **Sei-kun, apakah menjadi sukses membuatmu lupa tentang aku? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau malu memiliki pacar penyakitan sepertiku? Kau yang sempurna, absolut dan gagah. Mungkin aku yang sudah terlalu jauh. Kau itu bagai bintang. Bisa dilihat tetapi sulit dijangkau. Aku hanya bisa menatap kau dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menggengam tanganmu seperti dulu lagi. Seperti saat kau masih bersamaku.**

* * *

Sudah kesekian kalinya Akashi meneteskan benda bening dari matanya. Menetes netes di meja kerjanya. Akashi merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang. Dia mampu meninggalkan orang yang sangat di cintainya dan dialah orang yang membantu Akashi dalam mewujudkan cita citanya menjadi orang sukses.

"Seharusnya aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi lirih sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kemeja kerja miliknya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kemeja lengan panjang putih miliknya akan kotor. Akashi melanjutkan bacaannya.

* * *

 **Kamis, 28 Januari 2016**

 **Hari ini aku menghubungi Kagami-kun untuk sekedar mampir. Aku menyuruhnya datang membawa tangan kosong. Ternyata dia datang membawa bebarapa bahan memasak. Dia memasak tempura, udon, sushi dan bahkan dia membawa vanilla milkshake ukuran medium untukku. Memang akhir akhir ini aku jarang meminum susu kocok karena kondisiku. Tetapi kata Kagami tidak apa apa minum asalkan jangan sering. Masakan Kagami enak, aku ingin kau mencicipinya.**

 **Kagami-kun juga membawa banyak origami. Dia bilang kita akan melipat 1000 buah kertas burung yang katanya bisa mengambulkan 1 permohonan. Kami mulai melipat sampai sore. Saat kami melipat, Aomine-kun datang. Dia masuk dan langsung menyalakan televisi. Aku permisi ke kamar mandi.**

 **Aku dengar dari pintu kamar mandi acara televisi yang menyangkut tentang pertunanganmu. Saat aku datang, buru buru Aomine-kun mematikan televisi dan duduk bersama Kagami untuk membuat kertas burung.**

 **Kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan sebanyak 389 buah kertas burung. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka dan mereka pulang. Rumah ini kembali diliputi oleh ke sunyian. Hanya suara hembusan kipas yang terdengar.**

 **Tadi aku ke jasa pemakaman. Aku memesan 1 buah peti mati. Aku juga ditemani Kise-kun. Dia menangis melihatku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh mati. Aku hanya mengelus kepalanya dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Setelah itu kami pulang, aku terbatuk batuk. Mulutku mengeluarkan darah dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah. Aku sudah menghabiskan 2 kotak tissue yang tadi dibeli Kise-kun. Hah… aku memang menyedihkan.**

 **Malam ini aku meneleponmu. Tetapi yang kudapati hanyalah suara operator. Bukan suara yang kurindukan. Suara yang mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku, yang selalu menggodaku, yang selalu memarahiku, yang selalu ku rindukan. Tidak adakah terbesit di kepalamu sedikitpun tentang aku? Aku menangis sepanjang malam hingga aku tertidur.**

 **Aku merindukanmu, Sei-kun.**

 **...**

 **Jumat, 29 Januari 2016**

 **Pagi ini kepalaku kembali sakit. Mungkin karena efek makan obat atau makan sayur terlalu banyak? Entahlah, Sei-kun. Aku pun tidak tahu. Kepala ku terasa nyeri sekali. Aku buru buru mengambil obat pereda rasa sakit dan menelannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa yang aku ambil yang penting rasa sakit ini hilang. Selang bebarapa menit, rasa sakit itu hilang. Dokter pun mengatakan bahwa aku bisa hidup sekitar 3 hari lagi.**

 **Hari ini aku ditemani Kise-kun ke Gereja. Gereja itu memberi banyak nostagia. Aku masuk ke dalam dan bedoa semoga kita dapat bertemu sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Aku berdoa semoga kau baik baik saja dan semakin sukses. Dan kau bahagia dengan tunagan wanita mu. Aku mengerti bahwa jika kau bersamaku, maka kita tak akan punya masa depan. Aku tidak bisa hamil. Tetapi, jika kau izinkan maukah kau bersama ku dan ada untukku untuk saat ini saja. Aku mohon.**

 **Setelah pulang dari Gereja, kami berjalan ke tempat kerjaku. Hari Jumat lumayan ramai karena akhir weekend. Kepalaku sedikit pusing saat bekerja dan Manajer Aida mengizinkanku untuk beristirahat sejenak.**

 **Saat pulang kerja, Kise-kun bertanya apakah aku masih menyukaimu. Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang ya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menghawatirkan mereka. Jadi ku jawab tidak. Kise-kun hanya menggaguk tanda mengerti. Sesampainya aku dirumah, terlihat Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun melipat kertas origami. Ya..memang aku mempercayakan kunci cadangan rumahku kepada Kagami-kun. Mereka sudah mengumpulkan 470 buah kertas. Aku duduk bersama mereka dan membantu mengerjakan.**

 **Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun bertengkar saling berkopetisi siapa yang mebuat burung lebih banyak. Sanking mereka tidak mau kalah, kita membuat hampir 700 burung hari ini. Aku tertawa hambar. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat bagaimana aku bisa tertawa seperti dulu lagi.**

 **...**

 **Sabtu, 30 Januari 2016**

 **Aku bangun pagi dengan mata yang terasa buram. Pandangan mataku sedikit rabun dari biasanya. Namun, itu ku hiraukan, aku merasa itu adalah hal biasa. Saat aku memasak ramen untuk makan pagi, hidungku kembali mengeluarkan darah banyak. Buru buru aku bersihkan di wastafel. Kepalaku kembali terasa berdenyut. Sakit.**

 **Hari ini aku menerima telepon dari Midorima-kun. Dia berkata bahwa kau akan segera menikah dengan wanita cantik itu. Dia sangat cantik. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai bak bidadari. Aku jauh berbeda darinya. Aku sadar diri dan mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mencoba menghubungimu lagi.**

 **Malam ini aku menatap figura aku bersamamu saat liburan kita ke pulau Jeju di Korea. Kita tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan eskrim vanilla dan strawberri di tangan kita masing masing. Kita tersenyum disini seakan tanpa ada beban yang menghakimi kita berdua. Aku juga ingat saat kau masih bekerja sebagai notaris. Saat itu kau baik sekali. Kau bahkan rela membuka bajumu untuk melindungi kita berdua saat hujan deras di Tokyo. Kau menemaniku makan malam, kau juga yang menemaniku saat aku mengunjugi makam ayah dan ibu, kau yang selalu mengantarku ke apotik untuk membeli dan bahkan membayar biaya obat.**

 **Aku rindu senyum satu satunya milikku. Sekarang senyuman itu sudah milik orang lain. Aku sudah tidak punya hak apapun atau alasan apapun untuk mengambil kembali senyummu.**

 **Oh ya! Kami sudah berhasil membuat 894 burung kertas dibantu oleh Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Kagami dan Aomine-kun. Yang hanya bisa ku lakukan adalah menunggu waktu sampai Leukemia ini membawaku pergi. Kise-kun terus berkomentar karena wajahku yang semakin pucat, tetapi aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa apa. Dia juga ingin mengantarku ke rumah sakit tetapi aku menolaknya. Toh, nanti aku mati juga kan?**

 **Kau ingat saat kau naik pangkat menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan saham? Aku sangat senang. Kita merayakannya di rumahku sambil makan makan. Aku masih merekam kenangan itu persis di otakku tanpa ada satu momen pun yang tertinggal. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Aku sudah lelah menangis. Aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku tetapi gagal. Setiap kali aku mengingat wajahmu aku selalu menangis sampai aku kehilangan nafasku.**

 **Aku juga ingat saat kau ditunjuk sebagai pewaris perusahaan orang Jepany yang tidak punya keturunan. Aku jauh lebih senang. Malam itu juga kita merayakannya di rumahmu. Aku meminum 2 botol sake yang membuatku mabuk berat. Aku tidak akan menghilangkan kenangan itu sampai aku mati.**

 **Tetapi, pada saat yang sama kau malah menghindar dariku. Kau menjauhi ku. Kau pasti jijik melihatku yang sudah sangat lemah ini. Kau berubah drastis. Aku berharap kau bisa menoleh sedikit lagi kepadaku dan melihatku yang sangat tergila gila dengan dirimu. Tetapi, semua yang kuharapkan adalah kosong. Hatiku semakin teriris karenanya.**

* * *

Nafas Akashi mulai tersengal sengal. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. mata dwiwarna miliknya menciptakan sungai deras yang menuruni kedua pipi mulusnya. Dia merasa bodoh telah meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sekarat dan malah melarikan diri seperti pengecut. Jikapun Kuroko Tetsuya masih hidup, maka dia akan bersujud di depannya sambil mengucapkan beribu ribu ucapan minta maaf. Akashi merasa semakin berdosa sekarang. Dia telah dibutakan oleh kekayaan.

* * *

 **Minggu, 31 Januari 2016**

 **Hari ini ulang tahunku. Semuanya datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Jujur aku sangat bahagia. Tetapi, ada yang kurang. Ya…itu adalah kau Sei-kun. Aku masih ingat 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku berulang tahun. Kaulah yang merencanakan semuanya, kaulah orang pertama yang aku lihat saat ulang tahunku tepat 2 tahun yang lalu.**

 **Mereka memberiku hadiah. Ada boneka Teddy berwarna putih dari Momoi-san, Kise-kun memberiku sebuah pakaian baru, Manajer Aida memberiku uang ekstra dan yang terakhir dari Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun. Mereka memberikan ku sebuah kardus besar. Isinya adalah 999 burung kertas dan mereka mau aku yang membuatkan kertas burung ke 1000. Aku memenuhi permintaan mereka dengan syarat mereka harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah membuka kue, mereka pulang satu per satu hingga rumah ini dipenuhi kekosongan. Aku menangis. Aku hancur tanpamu.**

 **Kau lah alasan mengapa aku masih ingin hidup. Kau lah alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Kaulah alasan mengapa kau bisa patah hati. Kaulah alasan mengapa aku menulis surat ini. Kaulah alasan bagaimana aku belajar tentang segalanya. Dan kau lah yang mengajariku alasan untuk mencintai seseorang.**

 **Ini adalah surat terakhir untukmu. Tanganku gemetar saat menulis ini. Hidungku kembali mengeluarkan darah dan mengenai kertas ini. Aku terbatuk. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi batukku. Darah. Darah kental yang memenuhi tanganku. Buru buru aku mencuci tanganku dan kembali menulis surat ini.**

 **Sore ini aku membuat burung kertas ke seribu. Aku meletakkannya di dalam amplop ini. Aku berharap kau bisa membaca ini semua dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal karena akulah yang salah dari awal. Seharusnya aku tidak berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku. Aku terlalu aku. Gara gara aku, semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini.**

 **Ini terakhir dari tanganku, Sei-kun.**

 **Aishiteruyo…..**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi mengusap air mata yang kian banyak menetes dari mata hetero miliknya. Air mata itu terus turun tak peduli seberapa banyak dia menyerka air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar halus. Jiwanya dilipiuti rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Akashi tidak tahan dengan ini. Tanganya melipat kertas itu kembali dan mencoba menghirup sisa aroma yang terpencar, namun aroma itu hilang seperti pemiliknya yang sudah hilang. Akashi mengertakkan giginya. Dia bodoh. Ya… dia memang bodoh dan kejam. Orang yang mampu membuang seseorang yang telah berjuang bersamanya selama ini, orang yang mencintainya setulus hati tanpa memandang harta dan tampang, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi kemudian membuka bingkisan itu. banyak burung kertas yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Ada tulisan '9999 Harapan Mimpi'. Akashi meneteskan air matanya karena dia tidak tahan. Kemudian Akashi memegang amplop putih bersih tadi dan mendapati ada sesuatu di dalam. Akashi membukanya dan mendapati kertas burung ke seribu. Origami berwarna merah mengilap yang terlipat sempurna asli dari tangan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah dia tinggal cuma Cuma.

Didalam burung itu ada sebuah pesan lagi.

" _Burung ke seribu. Legenda mengatakan bahwa hanya burung ke seribu lah yang mampu mengabulkan keinginan seseorang semustahil apapun itu. tetapi tolong jangan meminta aku untuk kembali lagi. Aku sudah hilang. Aku sudah sirna. Aku bukan siapa siapa lagi. Buatlah sejuta harapan untuk orang orang di sekitarmu."_

— _Seribu Burung Kertas, Sejuta Harapan Mimpi._

.

.

.

 _Jika Kejaiban ada maka aku akan meminta mereka bahagia.  
Dunia ini tidak seperti yang kita lihat di film kartun.  
Keajaiban tidak akan selalu muncul.  
Maka, harapan yang selalu kita ucapkan tidak selalu terkabul.  
Namun, apakah anda pernah melihat sekeliling anda?  
Mereka yang berbaring lemah di rumah sakit.  
Membiarkan penyakit itu menghabisi umur mereka.  
Mereka tidak berdaya, lemah dan payah._

 _Disamping itu, apa yang membuat mereka tetap tersenyum?  
Harapan dan Mimpi._

 _Semua orang mendambakan itu.  
sesuatu yang terlihat simpel,  
ternyata sulit di dapat._

 _Bukan kah saat ini saatnya kita harus saling perduli,  
demi menciptakan Sejuta Harapan Mimpi bagi mereka._

.

.

.

 **KLONTANG!**

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_ kabur.

"Tolong ikatkan bunga lily dengan lapisan mawar merah di luarnya," ucap Akashi. Pelayan dengan seragam Yamanaka Florist itu menggaguk tanda mengerti dan masuk ke dalam. Akashi memandang di sekitar toko bunga tersebut. akashi tak sengaja melihat salah satu bench disana yang kosong. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia duduk di bench tersebut. selang beberapa menit, pelayan blonde tersebut datang dengan ikatan bunga pesanan Akashi.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat di Tokyo. Akashi menapakkan kakinya di _cemetery_. Dengan modal jas mahal dan sepatu kulit dengan tangan kanan menggengam rangkaian bunga lily yang tadi baru dibelinya. Dia berjalan ke makam milik seseorang yang diketahuinya, seseorang yang sangat disesalkan jika dibiaran pergi begitu saja. Matik Heterokrom mendapati sebuah nisan muda. Akashi berjongkok dan mengelus nisan pualam tersebut dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini sudah terlambat," bisiknya lirih. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya….hiks." air mata Akashi tumpah dari sarangnya.

"Aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh sedunia,"

"Maafkan aku,"

Nisan pualam tak akan pernah bisa menjawabmu. Itu hanyalah benda mati yang mewakili orang yang sudah tenang di dalam. Akashi tahu itu. Dia sangat menyesal, dirabanya ukiran nama di nisan tersebut.

RIP

Kuroko Tetsuya  
Born: 31 January 1995  
Died: 31 January 2016

"A Thousand Paper Cranes, A Million of Wishes."

 **...**

"Aku harap kau bahagia di sana, Tetsuya."

"Aku pasti bahagia, Sei-kun,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

Huaaa! apa apaan ini?

saya orangnya memang banyak inspirasi. fic ini terinspirasi dari fic k-pop yang saya baca. waktu itu sampe nangis gak tetulungan T.T

saya atuh memang sadis...kubuat non Tetsu meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan *tawa nista* *digebukin fans Kuroko*

ini fic akakuro perdana...selama ini cuman baca...baru ini saya buat ficnya... (baru buat sudah yang pake mati segala)

Juga fic ini dedicated kepada orang yang terserang kanker di luar sana... tetaplah bertarung melawan penyakit nista itu (Hwaiting!) dan tanggal 4 feb adalah hari kanker sedunia jadi...sekalian sm ultah Kurokocchi-ssu.

okeee... saya tak mau ngomong banyak di A/N ini jadi... bye~

matane~


End file.
